Standing in the Shadow
by NifftellaxElla
Summary: A new case brings the team to Bayton, Rhode Island. A stalker is killing everyone important in the life of Mia Gardener, a fifteen year old. The team struggles to solve the case while Reid finds him thinking of Mia as a little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds *sigh* If anyone is looking to get me a present for Christmas, you could give me this show or reviews, reviews are cool too.

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Reid was filling out paperwork in the bullpen when his phone vibrated. He flipped it open to find a text from his boss, Agent Hotchner.

_New case in. Come to the conference room immediately._

Reid sighed and chugged the rest of his coffee.

"Hey kid, you get Hotch's message?" A voice called over. It belonged to Morgan, another agent at the BAU.

"Yeah, I'm just cleaning up," Reid replied while gathering his papers. The two men both walked to the conference room together wishing they had more coffee.

"Alright everybody's here." Hotch said briskly. "Go ahead and explain the case JJ."

"There has been seven murders in the past two weeks In Bayton, Rhode Island. Each victim was stabbed, twice in the neck, once in the chest and repeatedly in the abdomen. The victims range in age, from two sophomores to middle aged. On the last victim Ronnie Donelly a letter was found.

_My dearest love,_

_All of the people I kill are in the way. They stand between our love and I cannot let that happen. We will be together soon, my dear, and we will finally have the life I planned for us._

The letter was signed with a drawing of a rose." JJ finished.

"This sounds like a stalker, most likely middle aged," Morgan mused.

"58,000 are stalked in the United States a year," Reid informed, gears turning. "The un-sub appears to be educated. His writing is sophisticated, yet vague. I believe he is going to escalate to coming in contact with the woman he stalks."

"How do you know it's a male?" Garcia asked.

"One of the victims was a large male, it would take a strong man to subdue him," Rossi answered with Reid nodding in agreement.

"Alright team, the wheels are up in 30." Hotch disbanded the team.

**On the plane**

Reid glanced up from his book to check on his team. Morgan was video chatting with Garcia, Hotch next to him and Emily and JJ across from them. The two girls were chatting and playing cards. Rossi was napping on the couch.

"Hey, loves I have some news," Garcia's voice called from the laptop. Everyone's attention was now focused on their computer tech. "There was just another murder fifteen minutes ago. It appears the Gardener family was stabbed. A mother and her son died but get this: he left the daughter Mia Gardener alive. She was tied up and…. Forced to watch her family murdered. It also says the unsub carved a heart in her wrist with his knife."

"I think we found out who the unsub is stalking" Prentiss stated.

"Garcia, how old is Mia?" Reid asked.

"She's fifteen," Garcia replied, scanning her screen.

"Our unsub must have a job working around kids high school age. He is probably an educator or works at a popular teen hangout," Reid mused.

The plane touched down at a small airport in Rhode Island. They were greeted by a tall lanky man with wiry brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Detective Baxter" The chief introduced himself. Hotch shook his hand briskly.

"I'm Agent Hotchner. This is my team Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid" Each agent nodded towards the detective when they were introduced.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Detective Baxter sighed, running a hand through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own criminal minds. I do own Mia though, which is pretty cool!**

**Chapter 2**

The team stood around the small police department studying a bulletin board.

"Prentiss and Emily, you two go to the most recent crime scene. Rossi I need you to work on the victimology report of the dead victims. Morgan, Reid and I will stay here and talk to the witness," Hotch briefed. The team split up into their small groups and went on with business.

"Reid, why don't you interview our victim," Hotch suggested. "You're closest to her age."

"Sound's good," Reid agreed, then entered the interview room.

*Mia's POV*

Mia had been sitting in that cold room for hours with nothing but a box of tissues and a mirror. She stared at her reflection and inwardly grimaced. Her white blonde hair was thrown up in a messy knotted ponytail. Her long bangs stuck to her face from sweat. Her light blue eyes seemed darker and red from crying. Her mascara made her look either Goth or like a giant raccoon. She sighed and slumped back into the cold metal chair and put her head in between her hands and let out a shuttering breath. Images of tonight kept replaying in her head. Her mother's gaping, vacant stare. The blood splattered all over the walls. The masked man, smiling creepily at her, touching her. Him gently brushing back her bangs, running his hand down her cheek. Then there was the heart. Mia stared down at the bandages on her wrist. He carved a heart in her wrist out of "love".

"Hello I'm Dr. Reid" A soft voice cut in in front of her. Mia half screamed, half squeaked, startled by the thin man standing across the table. "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you" He apologized quickly.

"Oh no sorry, I'm just a little jumpy after..." Mia trailed off, trying to shake the memories loose from her head. She looked at the doctor to see sympathy and… understanding?

"You're probably suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. Three in five soldiers and veterans suffer PTSD you know," The young man blurted. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment but Mia just smiled a little. She understood Dr. Reid's lack of social skills. "So Mia, how are you feeling?"

Mia's smile fell. No time to smile when you watched your family's life slip away right in front of your eyes. "I feel pretty crappy honestly. My family was just murdered, I found out I have a crazy stalker who carved a knife in my arm and this chair really hurts my butt," Mia sighed. The young doctor cracked a smile at Mia's small joke.

"I know this is tough, but can you tell me anything about the man that you can remember?" Reid asked warily.

Mia sat completely still for a few seconds, trying to compose herself. "He was tall, and big. Not in the fat way, but muscled. He had a crooked smile…" She trailed off, her thoughts a jumbled mess. "I just, can't believe they're gone. My dad died when I was little and now this. I had to watch him stab my own _mother _over and over. I have there screams stuck in my head, like an echo. I don't know how I can go on…" Mia was crying by this point, thick tears rolling down her face.

"The memories get easier you know," A quiet Reid piped in. "They never feel different but the more you live your life the less it controls it. You will always miss your family, but you'll make room for new people in your life and happier memories." Mia stared in awe at Reid. He was so knowledgeable, like he spoke from experience. The crushing wait on her chest seemed to lessen and her throat started to unknot. She smiled wide at the agent.

"Thank you" she whispered. Reid gave her a small half smile but his eyes lit up.

"I think we can be done for the day" Reid said, standing up. He held out his hand towards Mia. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up, carrying her box of tissues. Reid led her out of the interrogation room, his arm protectively looped over her shoulder as he guided her to a couch.

"Sit here" Reid instructed. Mia fell back onto the couch and curled up in a ball.

*Reid's POV*

"I think we can getting a profile together when the others return" Reid suggested. Hotch nodded but was distracted by a ringing noise buzzing from his jacket pocket.

"This is Hotchner… no one?... alright….. thanks Garcia." Hotch hung up the phone. "No one has stepped up to be Mia's temporary guardian." Hotch said solemnly.

"What? No one?" Morgan exclaimed in surprise.

"All of the potential guardians backed out when they found out the unsub killed everyone around Mia." Hotch explained with a hint of anger.

"What's going to happen to her then?" Morgan questioned.

"She can stay at the hotel with me," Reid piped in. Morgan and Hotch both stared at the young agent in surprise.

"Are you sure Reid?" Hotch asked warily.

"Yeah of course. It'll give me a good chance to see why the unsub us interested in her. Plus I can protect her from the unsub! It all works out,"' Reid explained while staring over at the teen. There was something about this girl reminded Reid of himself. He felt obligated to care for her and he couldn'tlet her go into foster care.

"Alright Reid, she can stay with you," Hotch approved.

**Next chapter we can see what the other agents are up to! Oh and don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh people have read my story! Thank you for reviewing! Again I do not own CM. I wish I didn't have to constantly remind myself of that… Anyways I made this chapter super extra-long and I plan on writing the rest of them this way!**

**Chapter 3**

Prentiss and JJ entered the Gardener house quickly. It was a big house, three floors if you counted the finished basement. The female agents slowly walked through the hall, studying every inch while looking for clues.

"JJ I have a missing picture over here," Prentiss called, staring at the empty hook. Other pictures of the family hung around it, their memories blatantly spread on the wall.

"Look it's like a timeline," JJ muttered studying the pictures from left to right. The first was a baby picture of the young Mia. She slowly aged throughout the scenes, going from toddler to young child to young adolescent. "It looks like the picture the unsub took would be more recent."

The pair then entered the living room where the crime actually took place. Two dense pools of blood stained the elegant white carpet, twelve pints spilled on the floor. There was also splatter stains, Flying droplets of blood reaching all the way to the far wall. A chair was positioned in front of the stains and cut duct tape was strewn around the chair.

"So the unsub entered here," Prentiss said, pointing towards the broken glass door in the room. "Mia was in this room so he dragged the chair over and taped her there, arms up on the armrests, mouth duct taped shut and legs bound together. She must have screamed, causing the mother and brother to run into the room. He stabbed the mother first because the blood spray suggests he stabbed her from the front. There are no immediate blood stains from the brother so he must have made him lay down. Both victims were stabbed repeatedly in the chest, face, neck and stomachs. After he finished with the family he walked over to Mia. He was comforting her and professing his love. Then he cut a heart into her wrist, shallow enough that she wouldn't bleed out. Then he used that phone to call the police then he fled through the glass doors again" Prentiss went through the ugly scene in front of her, imagining it happening right before her eyes.

"The man must be sadistic, choosing a close range weapon so he can feel his victims dying. He is also narcissistic, enjoying the power he has over his victims. He is clearly stalking Mia, killing everyone he deems a threat to their relationship. He won't stop until he gets them," JJ informed, gathering together bits of a profile.

"Let's head back to the station now," Prentiss suggested. JJ nodded and the agents walked back to the SUV, leaving the gory scene behind them.

*Back at the PD*

"I think that's all we have, JJ can you read the profile back?" Hotch asked.

"Of course sir," JJ nodded and picked up the piece of paper in front of her. "Our unsub is a white male between the ages of early thirties to early forties. He works around teenagers. He is stalking Mia Gardener, a sophomore at Bayton High School. He is a loner, but tends to be social with teens. He likes to stab his victims meaning he's sadistic. Anything else?"

"I think that's about it. JJ go ahead and do a press release," Hotch advised. JJ nodded and left the room. "I think that'd it for today people" Hotch sighed.

"Hey Reid" Morgan called the young genius.

"Yeah Morgan?" Reid answered while packing up his satchel.

"When Mia coming to your apartment? I want to see this train wreck" Morgan smiled devilishly.

"Why do you think it's going to be a train wreck?" Reid asked nervously.

Morgan laughed. "You believe that you can live with a female in your apartment? You have the social gracing's of a nerd. She's a high schooler."

"A high schooler who watched her family get murdered in front of her" Reid shot back. "She may be only fifteen on the outside, but inside I bet she's more mature then half this team. Being young tends to shield you from the dark side of humanity. Something of this magnitude will break down the weak walls protecting herself from this darkness. At least adults have time to build up that wall." Morgan stared at the brooding genius. He never knew Reid felt that way. Reid strode out of the room using his long legs to propel himself as far away from his team as possible. He walked to one of the SUV's in the parking lot and pulled out. Hotch had given him command of one SUV so he could keep Mia safe. He pulled into the school parking lot to find the girl waiting for him on the sidewalk.

*Mia's POV*

The hotel was nothing special, just one big room with two twin beds, a small desk and a kitchen. She placed her bag down on the furthest bed and flopped onto the comforter.

"Thanks for taking me in" Mia told Reid.

"Oh, um, it's n-nothing," Reid stuttered nervously. Mia shot up and stared him right in the eyes.

"Nothing? You think taking me in when not even my _family _will is nothing? Saving me from foster care? That, it's no big deal to risk your life to protect mine? I call that bravery. And kindness." Mia's eyes watered as she gushed to her savior. Reid looked taken aback, then he smiled a gentle full smile.

"I've been in your place before Mia. I know what it feels like to lose your family. I know what it's like to be tied up, your life in the hands of an unbalanced killer. It's the least I could do." Reid replied. Both of them lapsed into silence, overwhelmed with scarring memories and also relief, knowing that they have someone else who understands. Mia blew her shaggy bangs out of her eyes then entered the meager kitchen.

"We need to buy food," Mia informed, bent over in the empty refrigerator.

"I thought we could order out?" Reid suggested.

Mia shook her head. "We need a good home cooked meal" She insisted.

"Alright I think we can call down to the front desk and have them bring up groceries" Reid said. Mia grabbed the hotel phone, a piece of paper and a pen. As she was talking to the manager she was writing down ingredients and listing them off. Reid unpacked his clothes onto the bed as she spoke. He laid out mismatched pairs of socks rolled together. His ties were neatly folded in a row. His work pants he also folded and his work shirts he hung in the closet. He left his boxers in his bag.

"Thank you" He heard Mia hang up behind him. "Are groceries should be up in an hour" She informed Reid. He nodded then cracked open a crossword book. A five letter word for bedtime for some… one am. A five letter word for laughs… ha has. This was too easy. "Four letter word for finale of a sort…"

"Coda" Mia answered startling Reid.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Reid asked. That was one of the harder questions.

Mia shrugged. "English has been one of my strongest classes ever since I was little. Writing, reading, analyzing, vocabulary, it all comes easily to me."

"You're good at analyzing? How so?" Reid sat on the edge of his bed, listening intently.

"I know you're right-handed. Your forehead and in between your eyebrows are creased meaning you've been having intense headaches recently. You talk passively, meaning you never really had a father in your life. You are very young considering your FBI so you're smart. Being the youngest of your team you're probably treated like a baby. You try your hardest to prove to them that you're just as good as they are." Mia concluded, seemingly off the top of her head. Reid was sincerely impressed. That profile was spot on, the same quality and deduction of a real FBI agent.

"Wow Mia that's incredible. You are good at analyzing" Reid complimented. Mia smiled, her cheeks turning pink and she ducked her head in embarrassment. Reid went back to his crossword puzzle while Mia broke out her homework, writing furiously at the small desk. After a while a knock came from the door. Mia jumped up to get answer but Reid signaled her not to. He unconsciously rested his hand over the gun latched to his hip as he peered through the peephole. It was only a bellhop, struggling under the weight of the groceries. Reid let the man in and helped him carry in the paper bags. As he set down the bags Mia rifled through them, grabbing random items as she started to cook. By the time Reid had paid the bellhop Mia had a chicken cooking, rice boiling, sauce heating and lemonade being squeezed and sweetened.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Reid asked jokingly. Mia smiled and threw a wooden spoon at him jokingly.

"_Je suis une fille intéressante devine" _Mia stated. Reid cocked his head like a confused puppy. "It means 'I'm an interesting girl I guess' in French" Mia rolled her eyes mockingly. "And I thought you were a genius."

"Oh yeah?" Reid taunted. "I'm more of a physics and math kind of guy. Observe." Reid rummaged through the cabinets and started taking out random boxes. He grabbed a clear cup and poured different mixtures with water into it. Mia leaned against the counter and smirked and the lanky genius bent over his science project. He let out an 'aha' then grabbed a flashlight while switching off the lights. He aimed the beam of light at the glass and Mia gasped in amazement. It looked like the sky was poured into the cup. Reid slowly moved the flashlight up the cup, simulating the sun. The blue grew lighter and brighter, then on the opposite side it faded to pinks, then dazzling oranges, reds, yellows and pink. He switched on the light and poured his mini sky down the sink.

"OK you win by a long shot" Mia said raising her hands in defeat. Mia grabbed plates and silverware and set the table. She dished out food for both plates and poured the lemonade. Then she sat down and started eating. Reid sat down across from her, still glowing from his victory. He took a bite from the chicken then moaned. It's been so long since he's had a home cooked meal and this one easily topped the charts. Mia smiled at Reid's reaction to her cooking. They ate their meal and Reid offered to clean up. Mia went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She came out in a long nightgown jersey. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Reid glanced over and smiled. She looked so peaceful, like all the stress had left her. Reid shut the lights all off except for the desk light. He started filling out paperwork for work, focused for a while.

Reid was just finishing up his work when she started screaming. He bounced up and grabbed his gun, pointing towards Mia's bed. The girl was thrashing and screaming, her eyes slammed shut and tears streaming down her face. "NO don't touch them! No more please no more!" She moaned. Reid slammed his gun back in his holster and walked over to the terrified girl.

"Mia, its Spencer. You're having a nightmare Mia you need to wake up," Reid coaxed, shaking her shoulders gently. Mia sat up panicked, clutching her chest and gasping.

"You ok?" Reid asked as gently as he could. Mia released a strangled sob and shook her head not. Reid wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Mia responded by cuddling into his side and hugging him tight, like she was hiding from her memories. "Shh, it's ok Mia. It's just a nightmare"

"When do they stop Reid?" Mia begged, sending a watery doe eyed glance up to Reid. He sat quietly for a few moments, trying to think of the right way to say this.

"I don't think they ever really stop. These kind of memories can haunt you forever, if you let them. I found that talking really helps" He answered. Mia's shoulders slumped and she sniffled pathetically.

"Thank you Reid," She whispered.

"You can call me Spencer, if you like," the agent said cautiously. Only two people have ever called him Spence or Spencer: JJ and his mother. Mia nodded into his chest then laid back down curled in a ball.

"Goodnight Rei- I mean Spencer" Mia said hoarsely and drowsily.

"Goodnight Mia," Reid responded. He got into his own bed and his eyes fluttered shut, plunging him into his own nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal Minds. I do own some of the characters in my story but I'd rather own CM. Review and I'll personally send you a thank-you PM! Any ideas would help too! I might even give you a shout out!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Mia was stuck in that cold concrete interrogation room again. She glared at the mirror, hopefully making the agents behind it to hurry up and come in already.

"But sir-"Reid's begging was cut off by Hotch.

"No Reid, you can't interview her. You're already too emotionally attached right now. I'm letting Morgan take this one." Hotch said to the genius sternly. Reid huffed then sat down in a chair, pouting. He ran his hands through his shorter hair. He should have never cut it.

The door opened and Mia sat up immediately. She watched the muscular agent stride into the room.

"Hey I'm Agent Morgan," he greeted, sitting across from Mia. She nodded, trying to think where she heard his name before. Probably from Reid. "I need you to make a list of all the males in your life. Any teachers, employee's at your favorite hang outs. Anything could help us catch him" Morgan instructed, sliding a piece of paper and a pen over to her.

"Well there's Mr. Jenns my math teacher, Mr. Gaining my science teacher, Mr. Wilder my English teacher, my assistant principle Mr. Nickels," Mia listed, scribbling down names furiously. "I go to the amusement park a lot. There's a lot of guys there," Mia concluded. "Other than that I wouldn't know."

"Thanks kid" Morgan took the list and started skimming it.

"That's who you are!" Mia shouted surprising the agent.

"What?"

"Yeah! You always call Spencer kid!" Mia said excitedly.

"Did you just call Dr. Reid Spencer?" Morgan laughed, looking at the glass window, picturing Reid blushing furiously.

"That's his name, isn't it?" Mia rolled her eyes at Morgan

"Yeah but he's so young, that's why he's kid," Morgan challenged.

"I think if anyone was a kid here it would be me," Mia pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever kid," Morgan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"See? You called me kid!" Mia pointed out.

"Ok, you got me. But I'm still calling Reid kid" Morgan chuckled. Mia smiled at Morgan then at the mirrored windowed and wagged her eyebrows.

On the other side of the glass Reid was trying not to laugh at Morgan and Mia's banter. When Mia wagged her eyebrows in his direction he cracked up. Hotch gave him a questioning glance so Reid cleared his throat, struggling not to smile.

"Let's go talk to the men on her list," Hotch instructed. Reid sprung up and Hotch knocked on the glass.

"That's my signal to leave" Morgan informed Mia. "Someone will bring you to school soon"

"School?" Mia visibly gulped.

"Yeah, sorry. I think you can ride with us though we're probably heading there to talk to your teachers anyways." Morgan stood up and grabbed her list. They both left the room and met up with Hotch and Reid outside the interview room.

The ride in the SUV was pretty quiet. Mia stared out the window, trying to picture how the other students would react when she got to school. Would they pity her? Would they glare? The more she thought the scarier going to school became. She started rubbing the bandages on her wrist nervously.

"Does it hurt?" Reid asked, looking at her with concern.

"Hm? No I'm fine" Mia muttered, still distracted. The car lapsed back into silence. Finally they pulled p to the Bayton High School. It was big, the outside made of tan bricks. A flagpole waved the American flag in the courtyard. They entered the Main Office to find it decorated like they were in the 90's. They talked to the plump woman behind the desk. She handed the agents a map of the school and all of the male teachers' classes. Then she handed Mia a late pass, avoiding eye contact. Mia took it and stared at the woman curiously. She's the friendliest woman in the office. Usually when you walk in she'll say hello and run her mouth on about anything she wants. One time she even droned on about the plastic fern in the corner. Now she wouldn't even look at her and jerked her hand away from her like she was shocked.

"Mia what class do you have right now?" Reid asked.

"I have…" She thought for a second. "Child Development."

"I can walk you there," Reid suggested. "Mr. Jenns is right next door." Mia nodded and tried to smile, but her nerves wiped away any other emotion. The pair left the office and walked down the hall. They passed posters for homecoming and club sign ups and Mia made sure to look at them all so she doesn't have to talk to Reid. She didn't need him to know how nervous she was. He had enough to worry about. They stopped outside of Mia's class in what seemed too fast to Mia.

"Listen; I know this is hard for you. I'll be right in the building and if you need to, text me on your cell phone. If you have any trouble with the teachers just tell them you're talking to an FBI agent." Reid instructed. Mia nodded and Reid patted her on the head then left. Mia slammed her eyes shut, took a deep breath then entered the classroom.

Reid entered Mr. Jenns' classroom. Mr. Jenns was a small man with a balding head and a beaky nose. His square glasses kept sliding down which caused him to push them up constantly.

"Hello Mr. Jenns I'm with the FBI." Reid introduced.

"Oh, please, sit down" The flustered man stuttered in a nasally voice. Reid stayed standing. "I'm here to talk to you about one of your students, Mia Gardener."

"Oh, Miss Gardener. She's in my Geometry class. Not the best with math," Mr. Jenns explained. "She usually sits in the back with her nose buried in a book. She does all her homework though."

"Mr. Jenns do you have any family?"

"I have a fiancée. We're getting married in January." Mr. Jenns smiled and grabbed a picture of the woman from his desk. "Isn't 'she beautiful?"

"Yes, lovely" Reid said politely. "Thank you for your time"

Reid left the classroom and crossed Mr. Jenns off of the list. He was too small and weak to murder all of those victims. He also wasn't very interested in Mia. Plus, he was in a happy relationship. He had no need to stalk anyone.

Morgan and Hotch entered the office of the assistant principle.

"Hello Mr. Nickels I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan. We're here to ask you some questions about a student of yours," Hotch asked the man. He was very old, probably past the age of retirement.

"Which student, Agent? I have over a thousand." Mr. Nickels asked in a gravelly voice.

"Mia Gardener." He answered.

"Mia Gardener, Mia Gardener, I'm sorry I'm not familiar with her. Was Lily her mother? I had her in my advisory class. Bright young girl, that Lily. How is she?" Nickels rambled.

"Mr. Nickels Lily and her son were killed a few days ago. That's what we're here to investigate. It appears Mia has a stalker." Morgan explained.

"Oh no," Nickels said glumly. "I'll send the family my regards." The agents said goodbye and left the office. Hotch crossed his name off of the list. Definitely not him. He didn't even know the victim.

"Two more to go," Morgan sighed. The agents then left to find Mr. Gaining.

When Reid entered the English room he knew Mr. Wilder could be the unsub right away. The man was large in size, between thirty and forty and was familiar with Mia.

"Hello Mr. Wilder I'm Dr. Reid with the FBI." I'm here to talk with you about Mia Gardener," Reid greeted.

"Oh yes, I heard about that in the news. What a shame. Mia is one of my best students. I think she knows Shakespeare better than I do" Wilder joked. "She's a very bright girl. She loves English class and drama club. She's been in all of the school plays and musicals which I direct"

"So you know Mia well?" Reid prodded. This guy could definitely be the unsub.

"Well I have to Dr. Reid. I'm her advisor. She comes to talk with me and a group of other students every other day to see how they're doing" Wilder explained. "I don't know her too personally but she's very smart and passionate about this class. That's all I can really say though."

"Do you have a family, Mr. Wilder?"

"I have a girlfriend. It's getting pretty serious" Wilder answered and smiled. Reid's shoulders sagged a little. This man was very normal. There were too many details that didn't fit the profile.

"Thank you for our time" Reid left the room. Next to Wilder's name he put a question mark.

"Hello Mr. Gaining I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan." Hotch introduced again.

"Ah, welcome to my lab Agents," Mr. Gaining bellowed. He was another big man, with a large mustache and gelled back hair.

"We're here to talk about a student of yours; Mia Gardener" Hotch droned.

"Oh, Mia! She's a wonderful student! She loves chemistry! Doesn't get great grades in it, but I can tell she likes it" Gaining enthused.

"So you know Mia personally?" Morgan asked.

"She comes in everyday and smiles at me. Even waves in the halls when I pass her" Gaining smiled proudly.

"One more question for you; do you have a wife, girlfriend, or kids?" Morgan questioned.

"Nope. This old man is a bachelor at the moment" Gaining smiled and pointed his thumbs at himself. The agents thanked him then left the room. He could most definitely be there unsub. Hotch whipped out his cell phone.

"BAU's finest speaking, how can I help you?" Garcia's cheery voice sounded from the cell phone.

"Garcia can you pull up everything you can on a Robert Gaining?" Hotch asked.

"As you wish sir" Hotch heard Garcia typing furiously before he snapped his phone shut.

"Let's meet up with Reid and head back to the police department" Hotch suggested.

Mia's day sucked. It was even worse then she had pictured in the car ride here. Everyone avoided her like she had the Black Plague. In class the kids scooted their desks away from hers. Teacher's completely ignored her. When she walked down the hallway, the kids parted to give her room. The worst part was the whispering. All the students talked about was the murders.

"….I heard that twenty people were killed…"

"Yeah, stabbed her right in the stomach I swear!..."

"I think she's making it all up… I don't know how do I look like a police officer?"

"… that the FBI, CIA and the CSI where here! No joke!"

Finally Mia couldn't take it anymore. When science ended Mia sprinted towards the bathroom. She opened it to find it completely clear. She sat down on the lid of one of the toilets and broke down sobbing. It wasn't her fault she was being stalked. Who would want to stalk her anyways? She was just an average girl. Nothing really special about her. She got mostly B's in classes, except English. She lived in a three person household before the murders. She had friends and a life. But this bastard took it all. He just swooped in with his knife and creepy smile and tore her life to shreds. Mia sat on the toilet for the rest of the day. When she heard the bell ring she left the stall and glanced at herself in the mirror. There was nothing she could do about her red eyes but she wiped off the smeared make up. After a few deep breathes and practiced smiles she exited the bathroom. When she got outside a black SUV was waiting for her. She walked as casually as she could manage towards it and opened the front door. The SUV was empty except for a smiling Reid sitting in the driver side.

"Hey Mia how was school?" Reid asked politely as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"It sucked," Mia groaned. "Can I just never go again?"

"Sorry Mia but education is good for you. People who graduate high school make about $10,000-$20,000 more a year then someone who drops out." Reid chided. Mia sighed and tried to hold back tears.

"It's just hard" Mia gulped. It was hard to keep her voice level but she was an actress.

"You're strong Mia, you can handle it. Your teachers all think you are a very bright, confident girl" Reid comforted. He kept his gaze locked on the rode so Mia didn't see how nervous Reid was. He was never good with comforting people. Mia just nodded then stared out the window. She was rubbing at her bandages again.

"If you want the doctor said you could take those off today" Reid told her. She eagerly tore the bandage off to see what her wrist looked like. The crude heart was angry, a dark purple that seemed to beat with her pulse. It was pretty gruesome. Mia traced it with her fingers, picturing her stalker doing this to her. She continued tracing it while staring out the window again.

"Do you mind coming to the police department with me? I feel bad thinking about leaving you in the hotel room alone" Reid asked.

"Oh, sure…" Mia answered faintly. Her head was a million miles from the SUV.

Prentiss watched Reid and Mia enter the department together. Reid acted a little different when he was with the girl. He walked with more confidence and always looked over his shoulder to see if she was still behind him. Mia was always there, sneaking glances at Reid and listening intently to whatever he said.

"Isn't it weird how Reid acts around Mia?" JJ asked Prentiss, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I was just thinking about that" Emily replied, sipping it the coffee gratefully.

"It's like he knows he's not the kid anymore" JJ commented. Reid was staring at the bulletin board set up in the corner, making comments to Morgan. Mia pretended to be doing her homework but JJ noticed her peaking at Reid and listening intently.

"I think it's cute" Emily stated. "It's good for him to be looked up to. He's a little underappreciated at the BAU since he's so young. I hate to admit it though." JJ nodded and continued chatting.

"So you think Gaining could be our unsub?" Reid asked Morgan.

"Definitely, hey fits the profile. He's socially awkward, a big guy, knew Mia personally and was single" Morgan answered.

"That does sound like our unsub…" Reid mused.

"I just spoke with Garcia" Hotch entered the room. "She says Gaining has a restraining order taken out on him by an ex-girlfriend."

"Let's go bring him in" Morgan grabbed his jacket. The three agents headed for the door and Prentiss and JJ followed behind.

"Oh… ok leave me here. That's cool" Mia muttered to herself. She sighed then broke open a book, kicked up her feet and delved in.

**I think that was a good chapter Who do you think is the unsub? Review with your answer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another review! Thank you kc1997kc for reading! I update chapters every day or every other day so the wait isn't long! I'm so glad you like the story it just makes me so happy . Plus I just checked out my email and found out more than three people have read my story! Thank you to everyone who added my story to story alert and favorite it means a lot! So, again I do not own CM. Blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda you know how it's done by now**

**Chapter 5**

Morgan watched the teacher fidget in the interrogation room while he planned his next move. When it came to this part of the investigation you had to make them sweat, watch them carefully as they remembered every bad thing they've ever done. It was pretty amusing to Morgan. Finally he entered the room, causing the man to jump.

"I've done nothing wrong!" He shouted.

"And why do you think we think you've done something wrong?" Morgan questioned, toying with him. Gaining squirmed again and wiped his forehead. Classic signs of guilt.

"It has to do with, you know, _that_" Gaining muttered almost incoherently.

"Would you mind elaborating on what "that" is, Mr. Gaining?" Morgan questioned.

"You don't know?" Gaining asked surprised. "Then I'm not telling you a damn thing" he folded his arms and turned his head away like an angry child.

"I can tell you what I think you're doing here. And I think it has to do with a certain female student of yours." Morgan hinted. He watched Gaining immediately pale, his upper lip trembling. Oh yeah, Morgan had him.

"You-you have no proof" Gaining protested.

"Once we get the warrants to search your house then yeah, I bet we will." Morgan taunted.

"Do not look through my stuff!" Gaining screamed. "It's none of your business!"

"You just made it my business" Morgan smirked then left the room. The team was waiting outside for him, a freshly printed warrant in hand and an extra bulletproof vest for Morgan.

The two SUV's pulled up to the small one story house. They exited quickly, fast walking to the door. Hotch stood back allowing Morgan access. With a quick hard kick, the door busted open and the house was flooded with police officers and the BAU.

"There's a computer get Garcia on that" Hotch called out to anyone who was listening. JJ grabbed her phone and dialed quickly. Morgan cautiously stepped further into the house, Prentiss close behind him. He stopped at a door and opened it, finding the bedroom. Without a word the two agents fanned out and started searching. Morgan dug through piles of laundry and drawers full of clothes before he heard Prentiss make an excited noise.

"Morgan I found something!" Prentiss yelled, holding a thin square book. She was flipping through the glossy pages quickly, flitting her eyes across the page.

"What is it?" Morgan asked, peering over her shoulder.

"This year's yearbook. There are specific girl's pictures circled, including Mia's" Prentiss explained. As they dug deeper they found older yearbooks, each with girl's pictures circled or names starred.

The pair grabbed the yearbooks and regained the group in the living room. They handed the yearbooks to Hotch, who then passed them on to Reid. The doctor scanned them all quickly in order from oldest to most recent.

"There seems to be a physical connection between all of the girls circled. All are sophomores with blonde hair and brown or blue eyes." Reid observed.

"Hey guys, Garcia has something too" JJ announced.

"And it's big" They heard Garcia yell over the phone. "His trashcan? Filled with kiddie porn! All under aged girls, blonde, about 15 or 16. Nasty stuff."

"Looks like we found our evidence" Morgan stated smugly.

Morgan entered the interview room again, this time carrying the yearbooks and a folder.

"Hello Mr. Gaining. We found some interesting things at your house. I can see why you didn't want us to search it." Gaining just sat there quietly; not meeting Morgan's glaring eyes. Morgan slammed the folder onto the table.

"Our tech girl found these on your computer. Seems weird for an educator to have, don't you agree? Or did the pedophiliac come first?" Morgan accused.

"And then there are the yearbooks we found. All the girls circled match your little fantasy, don't they? Young blonde innocent girls, coming to their teacher for help-"

"That's enough!" Gaining shouted and banged on the table. "OK, it's mine, I'm sorry! But I never touched that Mia girl, not yet! I swear I did not do anything to her! She must have made it up! Or heard rumors!" Gaining shouted. Damn, Morgan thought.

"That's enough Gaining" Morgan growled then stalked out of the room. "He's not our guy" Morgan informed his team waiting outside the room.

"He didn't know the case" Prentiss sighed.

"Back to square one" Reid mumbled.

"At least we caught him, even if he wasn't our unsub" Hotch comforted. The team all turned towards the window as if they all noticed the man for the first time. It was true though. They had caught pedophile, even if they stumbled onto him by mere chance.

_Three weeks later_

Reid had become used to having Mia around faster than he thought he would. After they lost all of their leads the BAU stayed in Bayton to wait for any new ones and to protect Mia. The more time Reid spent with the girl, the more he felt he became attached, which was dangerous. He knew his days with her were ticking down. He just couldn't help it. She was funny, smart, she cooked or him, talked with him, and looked up to him. He always felt out of place everywhere he went. He was always too young, in between being babied or bullied. It was easier with the team, but he still didn't feel like an equal around them. With Mia it was different. He could tell by the way she talks and behaves around him. She looked up to him, depended on him. Slowly, Reid was becoming used to this idea. Driving her to school, picking her up, helping her with homework, eating meals, chasing away the bad dreams, these were all customs he's grown fond of. She was too old to be like a child to him of course; but a big brother most likely. It killed him to think about losing Mia to some distant relative who abandoned her when she needed them, when Reid had been there for her. Where was the justice in that?

"Spencer, what are you thinking about?" Mia asked waving her hands in front of his face.

"Hey don't do that when I'm driving" Reid joked.

"We all know how much you need to concentrate when you're driving" Mia fake grimaced and clutched her seatbelt.

"Hey!" Reid said in mock hurt.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked, getting serious again.

"I was thinking about what's going to happen to you when we catch this guy" Reid answered truthfully. Her face immediately fell and he could see dark emotions cloud her eyes. On the outside Mia tried to be brave for everyone around her, but really, he could tell she was depressed. Watching your family get murdered, being stalked by a crazy man bent on making her his, struggling with being an outcast, and only at age fifteen. It's not like he couldn't hear her crying in the shower when she thought she was safe. It's not like he didn't have to comfort her every night from the torturous nightmares. How is a distant second aunt forth removed supposed to handle that? Reid was afraid that without him, these emotions would spiral out of control. He knows what it's like to handle these emotions by himself. It was hard for the twenty-four year old, but fifteen? It would crush her.

"Don't worry Mia I'll make sure everything works out, ok?" Reid told her, watching her reaction. Mia shrugged, her back turned away from him as much as possible in the car.

When Mia first got in the car she was happy. Now, those emotions were here. The black, suffocating emotions that choked her throat and controlling her thoughts. They were definitely hard to hide, especially from Spencer. He didn't need to worry about her. He had a job to do. He had already done so much by bringing her into his life and taking care of her. She felt like she needed to handle this alone. She was alone, in a sense. No one cared about Mia, just what happens around her. When people die around you, it marks you as the dangerous one. No one cares about your safety, just their own. Except for Reid. He cared about her, no matter how many times she tried to shield him from her emotions. It was so sweet, but it hurt. Mia wasn't stupid. She knew it was temporary. Soon she would be truly alone and that's what scared her the most. That and HIM. The man who put her in this place, took away everything she had until she was left with less than nothing. HE took away her family, her friends, her life, her innocence in a way. The world was no longer the safe place it used to be. She's seen the ugly, monstrous mentality of humanity and that's something you never unlearn. All of this build up into one giant see of depression, crashing over her, dragging her away from happiness. She felt herself weakening slowly, every day trying to fight it off. She was tired and almost ready to give up. The only reason she hasn't was the man sitting next to her. He was her lifeline, bringing her back when she was drowning. He was more than a temporary guardian. She needed him more than anyone. She knew what life would be like without him, but that only made her head spin.

"Mia…" Reid looked over at the girl. She looked so crushed. When she got in this funk, she looked so small, like a child. Broken. He hated what that creep did to Mia. He was going to catch this guy if it was the last thing he did.

"I'm fine Reid" She snapped. She only called him Reid when she was mad. He persisted anyways.

"You obviously aren't Mia. You're feeling alone, hated, mistreated. You feel like everyone blames you. You're also scared. You wonder who this man is and how and when he's going to hurt you next. You're living on edge and it's getting to you. It's hard to bare and I know. You're only a kid, Mia, you don't deserve this. You've done _nothing _wrong, you hear me? Nothing. And I promise I'll protect you." Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Mia's walls broke down and the wave subsided, allowing her to breathe a little easier. She hugged Spencer back, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you Spencer" she admitted. "I can't get through this without you."

Reid stayed silent because he didn't know how to answer that. The rest of the car ride was silent.

_Back at the Police Station_

Hotch stared at the bulletin board in anger. There has to be something he's not seeing, some piece of the puzzle he wasn't seeing. It didn't work though. After three weeks of staring at this board nothing new popped out at him. He sighed angrily and sat down at the desk he was temporarily assigned. At this point Hotch was thinking of bringing his team back to Quantico, letting the police take over this. Suddenly his phone started buzzing.

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Hello this is Mr. Wilder, Mia's teacher and advisor. I just remembered something that might be useful. Mia came into advisory a week before the first murder talking about a man who worked at the amusement park she frequented. He was bothering her and her friends while she was there. I believe his name was Joe Mathers or something,"

"Thank you Mr. Wilder." Finally, a break in the case.

"JJ, call the rest of the team. Tell them to all come down here. We have a new lead" Hotch instructed JJ whipped out her cell phone and started making calls. Hotch picked up his own phone and dialed Garcia.

"Oh finally sir! I thought you forgot all about me! What do you need?" Garcia almost begged.

"I need a name checked out. A Joe Mathers. He should work at an amusement park nearby."

"I don't have a Joe Mathers but there's a Joe Mathews! He works at a six flags two hours from your location. I've sent the address to your phone" She notified.

"Thank you Garcia." Hotch hung up the phone.

"Hotch, everyone's here" JJ informed her boss. The two of them joined their team in the main part of the station.

"Alright everybody; listen up! We have a new lead. A Joe Mathews was heard to be paying too much attention to her at the amusement park two miles from here. We have reason to believe he's or unsub." Hotch filled in his team.

"Hotch I can't go. I have to pick up Mia after school" Reid piped in.

"All right" Hotch agreed "The rest of you, get in the SUV's"

The amusement park was fairly empty because it was a Wednesday. It took them all of fifteen minutes to find Joe Mathews mopping up the food court.

"Mr. Mathews we're with the FBI" Hotch introduced his team to the man.

"The FBI? What's going on?" Mathews asked. His thick lens glasses fell down his nose.

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Mia Gardener?" Rossi asked, holding up her school photo. Mathews adjusted his glasses and stared at the pictures.

"Oh yes I recognize her! Nice girl, she comes here often. She always smiles at me when she sees me," he answered. "She reminds me of my daughter, Annabelle. Annabelle died when she was that age a few years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Mathews but we're here to talk to this girl" Rossi waved the picture of her. "What else do you know about her?"

"Not much. I just liked to watch her. She reminds me so much of my Annabelle. I never approached her, or even learned her name. She just gave me memories" Joe explained.

"Thank you for your time" Rossi sighed. The team left the janitor and stopped at the food court. "Now what?"

"We can canvas the area; see if anyone fits the profile. Mia did say she frequented here a lot" Hotch suggested. The agents split up to search the park.

Mia was _not _having a good day. The dark feeling from the car that morning never left her. It swirled over her head like a dark cloud. Finally having enough she pulled over a familiar face. The girl looked surprised, then fearful.

"You're in my next class right?" Mia asked the girl.

"Um, yeah" She said, confused.

"Tell the teacher I'll be there by the middle of class ok?" Mia instructed. The girl nodded then tore away, nearly running down the hallway. Mia rolled her eyes and started wandering through the halls. When the bell rung she ducked into a bathroom for five minutes, then continued drifting through the halls.

"Hey Mia" Mr. Wilder walked over to her.

"Hello Mr. Wilder" Mia responded cautiously, afraid of being in trouble.

"I wanted to talk to you about your Shakespeare monologue" He told her. "I thought it was magnificent. Your emotion, your power, I could finally tell what you felt. You picked that monologue for a reason, right?"

"It was a love monologue…" Mia said warily.

"Exactly! That's when I knew! I knew you felt the same way!" Wilder said excitedly.

"Mr. Wilder?" Mia asked surprised. No, it couldn't be. She knew him, talked to him about the death of her family…. It couldn't be him. But it made so much sense. He fit the profile the BAU created perfectly.

"Come on Mia, you're coming with me. Time to start the plan I have for us!" Wilder exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Mr. Wilder, I'm not coming with you" Mia said quietly and forcefully.

"I knew you'd be hesitant at first. If you don't come, I'll kill your little _friend _Reid or whatever." Wilder threatened.

"Don't hurt him!" Mia shouted. Wilder shoved a rough hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream you're going to get me in trouble. Now come on" Wilder dragged her down the hallway, hand still over her mouth. He exited the building and threw her into the open door of his waiting car. He slammed it shut and ran to the driver's side. He strapped in and looked at the frightened girl next to him. He something out from his glove department and strapped it to her neck.

"It's to help me teach you to behave," the crazy man explained. Mia tugged at the electric collar on her neck when a painful shock zipped through her neck and through her body in a painful wave.

Reid was driving to Bayton High School when his phone rung.

"This is Dr. Reid," he said

"Hello Doctor, we're sorry to inform you that Mia Gardener didn't show up for her class. A student said she said she'd be there by the middle of class and other students heard shouting in the hallway a few minutes ago." A lady informed Reid in a monotone voice. Reid's heart dropped and his head seemed to freeze.

"Th-thank you" Reid managed to choke out before hanging up the phone. The unsub had Mia, and they didn't even know who he was.

**Aha! A cliff hanger! Don't worry; I will have the next one up in no time! Imade this one very long though I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**More reviews! Again kc1997kc you are amazing! And ej-83 thank you for reviewing! Plus more people added my story to story alerts and favorites and thank you! I just wanted you guys to know how much this means to me because I'm going through a hard time right now. My grandpa who I was very close to just passed away and it's been rough. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**Chapter 6**

Mr. Wilder pulled up into the parking lot of the complex.

"Welcome to your new home!" He said as he tugged her out of the car. He practically dislocated her shoulder while tugging her along to his apartment. He was so oblivious to Mia's desperate attempts to free herself from his vice like grip. He stopped at room A6 and unlocked the door. The apartment was fairly big, mostly a large living room with a bathroom next to the bedroom and a kitchen attached to the living room.

"It-it's nice" Mia stuttered nervously.

"I'm so glad you like it" Wilder beamed. "Come check out the bedroom! I can explain our plan to you in there while you're getting dressed." He pushed her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Reid squealed to a halt and whipped the SUV in the opposite direction. He pealed his way towards the police department, sirens blaring. All he could think was 'no no no this isn't happening. She was at school. She was safe'. But Reid was too smart to truly believe that. He knew she was in the clutches of a dangerous unstable man who would kill her if she did anything he didn't like. And he didn't even know who this man was. Reid pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"This is Agent Hotchner"

"Hotch Mia has been kidnapped" Reid choked out. "I'm heading to the police station right now."

"We're on our way back right now Reid but it's going to take at least an hour and a half."

"I can handle this for now Hotch" Reid said quickly then hung up the phone. He pulled up into the police station faster than legal. He sprinted into the police station but froze at the bulletin board. They still had no leads to work with. No new facts to fit the puzzle together. His mind kept drifting to memories of Mia.

"_Reid can you help me with my homework?" Mia called from the desk. Reid looked up from the case file._

"_Sure what's the problem?" Reid asked._

"_What's the element letter for neon?" _

"_Ne" Reid answered._

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus on the case.

"_Spencer guess what?" Mia bounded into the room excitedly._

"_What?" Reid chuckled._

"_I memorized my monologue! Want to hear it?" _

"_Sure," Reid sat down on his bed as Mia stood, eyes closed and deep breathes. When she opened her eyes it was like she was a different person._

"_Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face; _

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek _

_For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night. _

_Fain would I dwell on form - fain, fain deny _

_What I have spoke; but farewell compliment! _

_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay'; _

_And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, _

_Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, _

_They say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, _

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. _

_Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, _

_I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay, _

_So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. _

_In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, _

_And therefore thou mayst think my havior light; _

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true _

_Than those that have more cunning to be strange. _

_I should have been more strange, I must confess, _

_But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, _

_My true-love passion. Therefore pardon me, _

_And not impute this yielding to light love, _

_Which the dark night hath so discovered." _

_Reid sat dumbstruck on the bed. Her performance completely blew him away. It was like he was Romeo, and she was speaking directly to him._

"_Did you like it?" Mia asked nervously._

"_That was amazing Mia! You're really talented!" Reid complimented._

_Mia squealed. "Mr. Wilder is going to love it!" _

Reid snapped out of his daydream as a thought dawned on him. To Reid, the performance was just that, a performance. It was emotional and powerful, yes, but he didn't read into it. To a stalker, it would sound like an encrypted message. To the unsub, it would be the trigger that caused him to kidnap Mia. The only man that heard that monologue that could be the unsub would be Wilder. It made so much sense. He worked with high schooler's, had a personal relationship with Mia, fit the physical description. He really should have seen it sooner. He dialed Garcia's number.

"Hello Rei-"

"Garcia I need Robert Wilder's address. He works at Mia's high school."

"On it Reid" Garcia told him, typing furiously. "Sunshine Apartment complex room A6 off of Telling Rd."

"Thanks Garcia. Can you call Hotch and give him the address?" Reid huffed as he ran towards the SUV.

"Alright Reid" Garcia hung up.

"We're going to be so happy together Mia" Wilder cooed. He had handed her a white dress with an elaborate pooling skirt. Right now she had the gaudy weeding dress on and she was putting her hair in a bun.

"We're going to get married, have our honeymoon, then in nine months we'll have a child," he explained. Mia choked back a sob. She tried to convince herself that Spencer would come save her. There was no way he could though. He couldn't know that her English teacher was her stalker. Wilder clipped a veil to her hair and flipped it over her face. "You look so beautiful."

He dragged Mia back into the living room. He was wearing a black suit with a matching tie himself. He stopped Mia in front of his computer, which was recording.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Wilder read off of a piece of paper. Tears were freely streaming down Mia's face now.

"I Robert Wilder take Mia Gardener as my wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health 'til death do we part." Wilder slipped a ring on his finger. "Do you, Mia Gardener, take me as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health 'til death do we part." Mia started shaking, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "You're supposed to say 'I do' right now." Wilder warned. Mia shook her head and sobbed harder. Wilder growled and grabbed a small black remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and a shock was sent through her collar. She screamed out in pain right as the door burst open.

Reid was outside the door when he heard Mia scream out in pain. He kicked the door open and pointed his gun at the man inside.

"Don't move Wilder" Reid warned. The crazed man grabbed Mia and placed a knife at her throat.

"You know you don't want to hurt her," Reid cautioned.

"You don't need to be here! Mia and I are fine!" He deepened the tip of the knife into the bottom of her chin, causing he to whimper. "Put your gun down!"

Reid raised his hands and placed his gun on the ground. "Mr. Wilder I need you to let he go." Wilder dropped Mia to the floor. She stood up on shaky legs, leaning on the couch.

"Spencer" she cried out. She couldn't believe he found her.

"You know this man?" Wilder snarled. Mia shook her head no. "Don't lie to me bitch!" He slapped Mia hard across the face, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stop! Yes she knows me. She's been staying at my hotel room ever since you killed her family. I'm her temporary guardian." Reid said quickly.

Wilder glared at Reid then strode over to him, knife raised.

"Wait!" Mia screamed. "I'll do it. I'll do our plan." Wilder turned around and walked over to the quivering girl again.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Ye-yes. I…. love you" Mia choked out.

"Good, you finally admitted it. Now I just have to kill this bastard then we can leave." Wilder turned back to the unarmed agent.

"No!" Mia screamed again. She tugged furiously at his arm wielding the knife. He dragged her along behind him. Reid tried backing up but hit the wall behind him. "Don't kill him please don't kill him!" she sobbed. This man could not kill anyone else because of her. This was all her fault. Wilder raised his knife to strike Reid but Mia yanked on his arm with all of her might. His arm flew backwards. With a sickening squelch, the knife embedded itself into Mia's stomach. Her eyes widened, then she fell over.

"Mia!" The two men screamed in unison. Reid picked up his gun and whacked Wilder in the temple with it. The man crumbled and fell unconscious. Reid then knelt by Mia and gently lifted her head into her lap. Her hands were clutching weakly at the hilt and blood pooled out of the corner of her mouth. The front of her white dress was slowly turning scarlet.

"Spe-spence?" Mia muttered weakly, her eyes fluttering.

"I'm right here," Spencer comforted, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm tired," she gurgled. Her eyes closed.

"No come on Mia you need to stay awake ok? Look at me" He encouraged. Mia's eyes struggled opened. "There you go. Don't worry Mia you'll be ok. Help is going to come and then you'll heal. Wilder will be arrested and you'll be safe. I'll adopt you, and you can come to Quantico with me. We can get you an internship at the BAU so you'll be close and know what's going on when I'm away. We can set up a room for you in my apartment. You just have to keep your eyes open."

The door burst open and a swarm of SWAT men raced in. Next his team entered.

"We need an ambulance here!" Reid shouted. The team swarmed over to Reid.

"Paramedics are coming in now," Hotch explained. Sure enough paramedics raced in, yelling out instructions and transferring her onto a stretcher. Reid followed behind them and hopped into the waiting ambulance. The doctors were trying to stabilize her, removing the knife and trying to stop the bleeding. They hooked up a heart monitor, causing the room-like car to fill with the sound of beeping. Reid felt so helpless watching the paramedics swarm around her. He should have protected her. He could have done something, anything, to protect her. Instead he cowered against the door. Mia sacrificed herself for him. His thoughts were interrupted by a low continuous beep.

"She's flat lining!" One of the paramedics screamed. The ambience came to a stop and the doctors wheeled her away to an operating room. A nurse showed him to the waiting room then disappeared, leaving Reid alone. He sat there for hours, waiting for news of Mia. His teammates were sitting with him for support. He sat there, unresponsive, lost in thought. Was she alive? How was she? Would she be OK? He tormented himself with these questions.

"Mia Gardener?" A doctor entered the waiting room with a clipboard. Reid shot up from his seat.

"How is she?" Reid asked desperately.

"Her heart stopped a couple of times and she lost a lot of blood. We managed to stabilize her but she's in a coma. She's either going to wake up or…" The doctor trailed off. "Fallow me if you want to see her." The doctor led Reid down the hall and into a hospital room. Mia was laying on the bed, tubes hooked up to her and a heart monitor beating in the background. She looked pale an broken. Reid sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to her bed and took her hand.

"Hey Mia," Reid whispered. "Squeeze my hand if you can here me." Her hand stayed limp in his. "Come on Mia, please wake up."

_Mia was standing in a field. To her right it was completely black. She could see shadows shifting in the darkness. Suddenly a man stepped out of the darkness just enough for her to see his face. It was Mr. Wilder, but different. His face was sharper and his teeth were elongated. It shifted from his human self, the one with the insane smile, to a horrible repulsive monster. To her left stood Reid. He was smiling, his short hair tousled, wearing his nerd glasses. He was wearing a flannel button up and jeans on. His FBI id was hanging around his neck. "Come on Mia" Reid motioned her over. She tried to move over to him, but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Wilder smiling at her. His hand tightened around her wrist. "Reid help me!" she cried out. "I'm sorry Mia you have to do this on your own" Reid smiled sadly. Mia tugged at the hand around her wrist but it didn't budge. "I can't do it Spencer!" "Keep trying Mia. Come on, You can do it," he encouraged. Mia took a deep breath and pulled and tugged at the hand. Wilder glared and his face turned completely into a monster. Mia finally managed to yank her hand away and she ran towards Reid. "I knew you could do it," He said, hugging her. Mia closed her eyes and felt herself being tugged away._

Reid was falling asleep when he felt his hand move. He looked over to see Mia's hand squeezing his hand tightly.

"Spencer?" she moaned, eyes still shut.

"I'm right here Mia," Reid whispered. Tears started spilling down his face. A smile softened her face.

"I did it" she muttered.

"Did what?" Reid asked gently.

"Woke up."

_One month later_

It had been a tough case but the team had finally made it home. The agents entered the bullpen, all laughing at a joke Morgan had just told.

"Your back," Mia called from across the room. She flashed the agents a smile, carrying over six mugs of coffee expertly. The agents all took the mugs gratefully.

"How've you been?" Reid asked his now daughter.

"She has been a god sent" Garcia praised. "I must say Reid I think she's my new favorite."

"Hey!" Morgan protested jokingly.

"No one will ever compare to you my sweet. She's my favorite out of all that aren't you" Garcia teased.

When Mia had woken up she had to spend a week in the hospital. Reid spent most of his time by Mia's side, but when he wasn't with her he was on the phone. First, he called a few judges he knew. He got his adoption forms for Mia pushed through with no problem. Next, he got her an internship at the BAU. He got her bedroom set up by a contractor in his apartment. He did everything he promised he would do when they were in Wilder's apartment. When she healed they flew back to Virginia together. She was transferred into Quantico High School. She fit in perfectly with the team. Her and Morgan were really funny to watch. They always poked fun at each other, but will get into heated arguments over Reid. Mia always defended Reid. Garcia adored her though. She thought Mia was the cutest thing. The two of them would always hang out together in her office, worrying over there friends putting themselves in constant danger. JJ loved to baby her. She felt awful that Mia didn't have a mother, so she tried to fill that role the best she could. Hotch had a level of respect for her because she sacrificed herself for the safety of someone she loved. It was the mindset of an FBI agent. Rossi and Mia would always have deep conversations. Mia loved proving her knowledge to the older man. Rossi tried to hide it, but he was fond of the girl like everyone else. Prentiss was Mia's go to girl when she needed to talk about anything personal. After the whole 'Lauren' fiasco, she understood what Mia was going through. Reid loved how much she fit in here. And everyone could tell how happy he was to have her. Before Mia, he was distant. No matter what they'd been through he always felt like he wasn't an equal. Now he was confident. He felt like he had a purpose in life. The young girl had changed Reid, and the team. They were still trying to figure out if how the young girl had done it though.

**Well guys, I hope you liked it! Our story has come to a close *sad face*. Just for you guys who didn't know this was my first fanfic. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
